


we must choose to reach out and touch

by haecates



Series: only fools do what i do [2]
Category: Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecates/pseuds/haecates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t say it if you look at me, stay like that.”</p><p>And then everything is complete silence.</p><p>It lingers for what it seems like an eternity until he hears himself, same as before, as if his voice comes out before his thoughts. “Me and Bart, we–”</p><p>“I know–” Tim cuts the sentence in half, still not turning to look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we must choose to reach out and touch

All around the tower there are bored titans. Gar is jumping around the hallways as a monkey, swinging on chandeliers as Raven stares at him, trying to not show any support for his shenanigans, even though a tiny smile playing on her lips. Bart is in the library, Kon knows it for sure because he had been there a while ago, kissing him in between the shelves — that’s all they did, since that first time. Bart is good at getting him alone and he is good at pushing him against the wall, the tiny body against his as they kiss unashamed.

It has been three weeks and he hadn’t told a single thing to Tim.

He moves on the chair, eating the last cookie Kara had brought to them a few days ago and then decided to walk around, not sure if he was going to the library or to the basement. He can’t even follow his heart at this one, since it doesn’t really know what direction to lead either. He walks around for a while, trips on one of the obstacles Beast Boy put in the hallway to make his jumps super-duper-cool and gets a cold stare from Raven, who is leaning against the wall. He thinks it is about making a mess out of her boyfriend’s plans, but then she grabs his arm and says on her always-bored-tone “I can help you sort out these feelings.”

His eyes widen and his heart jumps on his chest before he can find a way to form the words on his tongue. “It’s fine.” he lies and she just nods, letting go of his arm. She doesn’t believe him, but she isn’t a pusher. He wonders _how much_ she knows.

He wonders if she could feel when both Bart and Tim are in the same room with him and his heart keeps missing a beat, his thoughts keep on being messy. He wonders if she realizes how Bart looks at him, his always curious eyes, very aware Kon isn’t his, but looking at him as if he was anyway.

He wonders about it all night on his room, pathetically making a ball spin all around it, knocking against the roof and spiralling back into his hands. Focusing on the ball is nice and easy, not much room to think about all the things he needs to, but doesn’t want to.

……………

It is past two a.m. when he hears a knock on the door, he looks at the clock to check, because there is only one titan that iss always awake after hours. He opens the door using his TTK, too lazy to move and Tim smiles, looking around the room before closing the door behind him.

“Since when do you knock, Rob?” Kon teases, sitting on the chair and throwing the ball at him. Tim catches it with both hands, even though he hadn’t looked directly at it; as much as he is used to being around the boy wonder, he will never get used to this. At how he makes it all look so easy while being the only human on the team.

“I thought you might have company.” He says and puts the ball on the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed, taking his mask off. They haven’t been on a mission for two days — it seems like the JLA has everything under control, Flash told Bart yesterday. Thinking about Bart now is probably the worst thing to do, because Tim arches his eyebrows and stares at him for what seems like forever before shifting on his seat. “You can tell me if I interrupted anything.”

“It’s two a.m., you didn’t–” And then he looks at his best friend again, a smile playing on his lips and the ball that was once on the floor, flies to his face, but Robin catches it mid-air. “I wasn’t doing that, I don’t do it here.”

And now Tim is laughing, looking at him and laughing “Right, because if Cassie heard–”

Kon throws himself on the bed, hides his face on the pillow. If Cassie heard, she would probably know that when he did _that_ , it was Tim’s name on his lips. Recently, Bart appeared on his fantasies as well — when Bart was on it, it was even more real, because he knew exactly how his body felt against his, how he moaned when he couldn’t take it anymore. How he looked at Kon, those big eyes and said on his most vulnerable voice _Not yet_. And precisely how husky his voice sounded when he said that, it was what got him off most nights. “Shut up” he cries and Tim is on his feet again.

Tim crosses his arms and looks down at him, he is staring at him like he stares at the computer when Deathstroke leaves clues that really don’t mean anything to anyone but him. “What?” Kon asks, not really moving in bed, trapped on his gaze.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Tim starts and then he takes a long breath, Kon doesn’t say much. He doesn’t feel _any_ Super when Robin uses that tone on him. “And I know I don’t have the right to ask, you have your own life, Conner, I just… Is it Lex again?”

He wants to laugh — if it was Lex, if his father had contacted him again, leaving messages and saying they would save the world together, Kon would have told him first. He promised Clark that if it ever happened again, he would be the first, but both of them knew he didn’t really trust anyone more than Robin.

“I haven’t heard from him since the last time the… That I told you.” Tim’s expression is somewhat confused and then he just moves on his feet and doesn’t say anything else, heading towards the door. Kon feels as if his heart will jump out of his chest — on ways that Beast Boy would be jealous of.

He holds the door closed with his TTK, and when he notices Tim is turning to look at him, he hears himself say “I can’t say it if you look at me, stay like that.”

And then everything is complete silence.

It lingers for what it seems like an eternity until he hears himself, same as before, as if his voice comes out before his thoughts. “Me and Bart, we–”

“I know–” Tim cuts the sentence in half, still not turning to look at him.

Kon opens his mouth to speak, but Tim cuts him again. “I’m the world’s greatest detective protegé, Conner.” From the outside, the scene might look pathetic. Two boys standing, one looking at the wall while the other stares at the back of his neck. Too late for anyone else to be awake and the silence only cut by the words they can’t say looking into each other’s eyes.

“I’m not a homophobe.” Tim completes and Kon chuckles at the thought. Tim might be judgemental, Stephanie knows more than he does, but he isn’t a complete asshole.

Then Tim looks at him, some kind of hurt hidden beneath his eyes “If the thought is so absurd, then why didn’t you… You’re my best friend.”

 _And that’s precisely the problem_ , Kon answers in his head.

“You’re my best friend too, I just…” He looks away from him, at the space in the corner of his room where it wasn’t painted very well. “We were just experimenting.” he isn’t completely lying. They were — until they weren’t anymore. Until it got messy.

Now it is Tim that laughs “I always though if you had to experiment, it would be with me.”

They hold the gaze for a while, whoever looks away first, will lose. Conner knows he will lose without looking away — maybe not the game, but his mind. Maybe he should give in. Maybe he could ruin this friendship too.

“You’re way too intimidating to experiment with.” he tries to joke and Tim takes a step towards him, his lips curling on a smirk. He wants to kiss him right now, but instead, he closes his hands into fists and looks at him, still playing the game.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Tim asks and if Conner didn’t know him well enough, if he hadn’t been side by side with Tim on every battle the past two years, then he would maybe think he sounds nervous. But Tim isn’t usually the one on an emotional mess, that is Kon’s job.

“Robin.” He says, his voice not as shaky as he thought it would, but not as secure as he wants it to be. Tim closes his eyes and touches his chest.

His heart skips a beat again.

“What if I want… To experiment?” He whispers and his whisper reverberates through his whole body. He had pictured Tim like this, his voice like this, he had pictured it so perfectly he isn’t sure if it is real or if he fell asleep on his bed, the ball still kicking on the ground as he moans Tim’s name under his breath. “Not here.” he says instead.

“Afraid your boyfriend sees us?” And that is when he first hears it, jealousy spilling in between his words. He is _jealous_. Tim might be Batman’s third Robin, the Titans’ second leader, but to Kon, he had always been the first. _The only one._

“Afraid we fuck this up.” He is so close — so close he can feel his mint breath against his skin. He didn’t know he had so much self-control until now. “Have you ever… Played seven minutes in paradise?”

Tim laughs against his skin, pushing him closer as he breathes on his neck. “You have been watching too many romcoms.”

“Seven minutes and if it’s bad, we never talk about it anymore.”

He thinks Tim changed his mind, but then he hears his voice, as small as it never is. “Deal.”

……………

As soon as Kon steps in the wardrobe with Tim, he hears him whispering at him. “We already lost fifteen seconds.” He is almost amazed at how cocky Tim still sounds, even when he is nervous. Maybe that is Batman’s secret.

They lose twenty five seconds before Kon gives in, pushes him against the shelves and kisses him as he always imagined. Not as soft as the first time he kissed Bart, more desperate, more needy. He sucks on his lips until Tim gives him his tongue, and then he presses against him, holds his face in both hands until he _moans_.

Kon tries to push away, but Tim pulls him closer, chuckles against his lips “You’re too tall.” his voice is softer and he feels his muscles relaxing, moves his hands to his thighs and pushes him up, a smirk playing on his lips. “Better now, boy wonder?”

And his answer comes as a kiss — all sucking and biting. More violent than he expected. Better than he expected.

_Better than his dreams._

They kiss until Tim’s phone buzzes on his pocket and then Kon laughs against his lips, because they are full of hormones. They are both hard and raggedy “Batman?” he asks, moving his lips to his jaw, sucking on it slowly.

“No, Superboy, our seven minutes are over.” His voice comes off husky and he pulls him closer with his legs. Kon feels how hard he is against him and licks on his neck, whispers in his ear “Are they, Robin?”

Tim holds his chin, making their lips meet again. He bits Kon’s lower lip and pushes it — he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know he is smiling. “Don’t you dare.”

And then they kiss again.


End file.
